System Defender
System Defender is a Club Penguin game that was launched on January 13, 2011. System Defender is a Tower Defense type game. There are also sixteen stamps for this game but at least one more will be added in the future. Enemies Red Bots *Red bots attack in large groups. *Best suited cannon: Red Yellow Bots *Yellow bots are fast. *Best suited cannon: Yellow Purple Bots *Purple bots can take lots of damage. *Purple bots are slow. *Best suited cannon: Purple Boss Bots Boss bots are larger and stronger than regular bots. sometimes, when destroyed, they drop a gear which can be used to upgrade cannons. Ultimate Protobot The leader of all bots. It was also in the Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force ds game and was rebuilt by Herbert P. Bear. The Ultimate Protobot is also capable of scanning the layout that you have placed, creating attack patterns that will be harder for you. Herbert P. Bear Herbert P. Bear is is the source and rebuilder of the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 and also controls all the small bots. Test Bots The Test Bots were supposedly rebuilt by Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. Klutzy Klutzy thinks Herbert's computer is an arcade, and attacks the EPF. Challenge 38/100 Enemy bots are attacking the EPF mainframe computer. But who is responsible? Challenge 47/100 Herbert P. Bear is back to destroy the EPF. Can you stop him in time? Challenge 54/100 The EPF faces one of it's biggest challenges yet when it is attacked by...... Klutzy? Challenge 73/100 The Test Robots are attacking all at once.Can you outsmart all three? (MEMBER ONLY) Challenge 96/100 RED ALERT! The Ultimate Protobot is attacking the EPF mainframe. Battle Stations! (MEMBER ONLY) Stamps These are the stamps for System Defender: Ready for Duty - Finish G's tutorial (easy) Garbage Disposal - Destroy 100 enemies in 1 level (easy) Bug Overload - Protect the EPF mainframe from rogue bots (easy) Strategic Success - Destroy 100 enemies without upgrading cannons (medium) Mono Mechanic ''' - Complete a game with only one type of cannon (medium) '''Tactical Pro - Destroy 100 enemies without taking damage (medium) Master Mechanic - Fill every open socket with a cannon (medium) Herbert Attack - Protect the EPF mainframe from Herbert P. Bear (medium) Klutzy Attack Stamp - Protect the EPF mainframe from Klutzy the crab (medium) Strategic Master - Destroy 250 enemies without upgrading (hard) Tactical Ace - Destroy 250 enemies without taking damage (hard) Test Bot Trio Stamp - Protect the EPF mainframe from the Test Bots (hard) Protobot Attack Stamp - Protect the EPF mainframe from Ultimate Protobot (hard) Trivia *This game is like Plants vs. Zombies. but instead of straight. it has different directions. *Rookie is the cause of some robots, due to him accidentally opening a can that labeled: "COMPUTER BUGS", when he mistook it for, "COMPUTER HUGS". *You can earn 1 Medal (Field-Ops) when you stop a threat for the first time, you can't receive one after beating a previously beaten level. *This is the first online sighting of Ultimate Protobot 10000. *It is also the first online sighting of the test bots. *There may be a new DS game following this due to Carrot and it isn't very likely that The Test Bots and the Protobot will get defeated in the LAST level for system defender. or maybe not due to Test Bot Wheelbot has been destroyed in a challenging Field-Op *From 2/24/11 - 3/1/11 there was a bug in System Defender, if you click the "Klutzy Level" when the system is not under attack, it would go with the same script and bot patterns as the Ultimate Protobot 10000's level. *On the 24th March 2011 There was a glitch were three more stamps were realeased. They are Extreme stratgic master, 9999 energy and Ultimate Up-grader. SWF Play System Defender Category:Club Penguin